The Comedy Store
Case File: The Comedy Store Location: '''Los Angeles, California '''Date: Unrevealed Description: The Comedy Store was formerly Ciro's night spot from the 30s to the 50s and a haven for mobsters and criminial figures, which could account for some of the activity seen there. Case History: The Comedy Store has had several famous comedians come to perform, but another thing that the store is famous for is that it is believed to be haunted. Several people who have worked at the store have claimed to have encountered several spirits and have had other strange occurrences. Laurie Jacobson, who worked as a waitress at the club, has written a book about the various ghostly encounters there. Several waitresses have told her about setting up tables in the show room. They claimed that, after setting a few tables, they would leave and return seconds later, only to find that all of the tables were unset. Comedian Joey Gaynor originally worked there as a doorman. One evening at around 3AM, he was planning to leave when he noticed two candles lit on a table. He blew them out and started walking away. When he turned around, he noticed that the candles were lit again. He blew them out again, but once again, something lit them back up. On another night, he was shutting of the lights in the building when he suddenly found several chairs piled on top of each other. He knows that nobody could have came in and done that in a short amount of time. Comedian Blake Clark also worked at the Comedy Store as a doorman. At first, he did not believe in ghosts. Then, one night, he was locking up when witnessed a bar stool move by itself along the stage. On another night, he and Joey were cleaning up when Joey decided to antagonize the ghosts. The ghosts apparently responded by throwing an ash tray at him, which hit the wall. Michael Becker, who handles events at the Comedy Store, claims that he witnessed a ghostly figure with a '40s outfit walk past him while he was on the phone. Becker believes that the ghost was a murder victim killed by mobsters during that time period. Blake Clark and a co-worker claimed that, one night, a metal gate that had the fire extinguisher behind it would continually open and close for no apparent reason. Blake and Joey claimed that while in the basement of the store, a strange dark mist appeared; they felt that it was a bad presence, so they left. No one can explain why the Comedy Store appears to be haunted. Background: The Comedy Store is located in the Sunset Strip in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. The store has had several comedic legends perform there, including Richard Pryor, Robin Williams, Jim Carrey, Roseanne, Jay Leno, and Arsenio Hall. Investigations: None Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the February 23, 1996 episode. Actor/comedian Blake Clark from the segment is best known as the recurring character "Harry" from the TV Series, Home Improvement. Results: Unsolved Links: * The Comedy Store on Wikipedia * The Comedy Store on HauntedHouses.com ---- Category:California Category:Unknown Year Category:Ghosts Category:Unsolved Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases